


You're In My Heart

by Kimmi_watch



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmi_watch/pseuds/Kimmi_watch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kala's second attempt at marrying Rajan, only this time, she's trying not to think of Wolfgang so he won't show up. And she's miserable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're In My Heart...

**Author's Note:**

> Help, I've fallen into a Sense8 pit of despair and can't get up.
> 
> Will appears in this because let's just pretend it's after Whispers gets taken care of because Whispers can gtfo.

On Kala's wedding day she was no less nervous than the first doomed attempt. This time, she had her weird, far flung unit of family with her, though of course no one else could see them. Nomi kept relaying Amanita's excited flailings about getting to sort of attend an Indian wedding, the fond look of love on her face making Kala smile but also start a knot in her stomach. She would never be able to look at Rajan that way because this was not, and never would be, a marriage of love for her. Yes, her parents had ended up falling in love, but that was something that she absolutely could not do.

Her heart already belonged to another. And nothing she could do would stop that.

Wolfgang was the only member of their cluster not in attendance, though she could feel his anger, his sadness. They'd glimpsed each other in Visits since their last horrible time together at his uncle's house, but none of the one on one Visits from before that had always seemed to pull them together. She tried not to think of him often, knowing that when she thought about him before, he'd appear. But trying not to think of him just meant she was thinking of him so she threw herself into other things, threw herself into her upcoming wedding, and that seemed to do the trick.

She wondered how Wolfgang was avoiding being pulled to her, because she could feel it when he thought about her.

All too soon, the wedding was over and the party began. Her family and friends were enjoying themselves, and she was forced to participate too, but she stayed to the sidelines as much as possible. Still, she laughed at seeing Riley trying to get Will to dance in any way than horribly and then laughed even harder when Lito took it upon himself to fit himself up against Will's back and guide his hips the way they needed to go. 

"You seem sad." Capheus pointed out, sitting next to her and leaning in close. "I would have thought you'd love this. It has the kind of dancing you love!" He added, sweeping a hand out to show all the people having fun around her.

"It's... complicated, Capheus." She told him and he nodded.

"Ah, yes. I noticed that one of us wasn't here." He agreed. They could all feel what each other was feeling, so it was no wonder he knew what was wrong, but she still wished he hadn't been able to tell.

"Why did you marry, if not for love?" Sun asked, suddenly pulled towards them. Kala felt bad about dragging her into the conversation. She'd seen Sun having fun with the others, something the other woman needed seeing as though she was locked up in prison, she shouldn’t have to come offer comfort to Kala. Out of the two of them, Sun had it worse, after all.

"That's complicated too." She said confidently, hoping they'd drop it.

"Come dance with us then. That should cheer you up." Will said, Riley next to him, the two of them holding hands tightly. The others were all now standing around her and they all had looks of sympathy on their faces, but only Will and Riley seemed to actually feel her pain. She knew that if anyone in their cluster could understand how she was feeling it would be Will and Riley because they had the same connection that she had with... well, that she had.

"It's your wedding. You should dance at your wedding." Riley agreed. Kala forced a smile to her face and let Capheus and Lito pull her up, and then she was surrounded by her cluster, spinning to the music. She couldn't help but laugh, feeling their love surrounding her as she danced. She knew that Nomi had Amanita up dancing with her and Lito had Hernando and Daniella with him, so she felt their love too, even if it wasn't actually for her. She forced all the other thoughts from her mind and just danced in the middle of her cluster, the people closer to her than even her family could achieve. 

In the middle of her spinning she thought she caught a glimpse of Wolfgang, looking sad and longing, standing at a distance, but when she stopped to look she couldn't see him anywhere. It must have just been her imagination.

Or at least, that's what she told herself.


	2. ... You're In My Soul

Kala looked at Rajan as he grunted and sweated his way to his finish on top of her. If this was sex, she had no idea what the big deal was. But no, that wasn't true. She'd seen enough of the other's sex lives, or seen some of the things they'd seen in some cases, to know that she was supposed to be... enjoying this a whole lot more. Instead, she just felt uncomfortable and physically hot and actually kind of gross because of how much Rajan was sweating. 

Truthfully, she hadn't even wanted to have sex tonight, but it was their wedding night and so she'd agreed. Rajan hadn't pressured her, had told her that it could wait, that he could wait for her to be ready, but she knew that she'd never have that physical connection with him, let alone a mental one, so she might as well get it over with now. He'd been surprised but grateful and happy. 

She would have thought he'd at least try to make it a bit more interesting for her.

"It's almost like he's never even _heard_ of the clit." She heard Nomi's voice in her head, but she honestly wasn't sure if the other woman was actually there or if it was just her thoughts taking on Nomi's voice. Sometimes that happened.

Rajan finished with a mighty grunt and then collapsed on top of her, panting heavily.

"That was..." He started happily, but seemed unable to finish the thought.

Well, at least one of them was brainless with pleasure after that.

"Yes. It certainly was..." She let the sentence hang unfinished too, but definitely meaning a very different thing.

He flopped to the side and gave her a happy look, leaning in to kiss her quickly.

"Goodnight, wife." He said, his voice already sounding as though he was nearly asleep. She sat up slightly in shock, watching him fall asleep completely.

She'd thought that he might at least try to make it good for her once the thought of his own pleasure was no longer clouding his mind, but no, off to sleep he'd gone. She'd thought that falling asleep directly after orgasm was simply something that happened in American movies, not something that happened in real life.

With a huff, she got out of bed and stormed her way to the bedroom. She was feeling... unfulfilled and angry as well.

"Oh, no, that's okay, Rajan. Don't worry about _me_ , Rajan. You go _right ahead_ and fall asleep, Rajan." She muttered angrily to herself, starting up the shower. She wanted to get clean, to wash the sweat, his sweat, off her body, and try to get rid of some of this tightness in her skin.

She heard a chuckle from behind her and whirled around quickly because she knew that chuckle.

Sure enough, there was Wolfgang, standing before her for the first time in months. His eyes dropped down her body automatically, his mouth falling open, and she was reminded that _she_ was the one who was naked this time.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped at him at a whisper, grabbing a towel and pulling it over her body. She had more decency than he did.

"I'm not sure. I was just minding my business and then suddenly, here I am. You called to me." He said, a slight smirk on his face.

"I did no such thing." She argued. "I wasn't even thinking about you." She claimed. It was a lie though, because the thought, the quick fleeting thought that had gone through her head, was that _he_ would never leave her unsatisfied like this.

"Really?" He asked doubtfully. "Not even a little bit?" He asked, stalking towards her. She pressed herself back against both the wall in his bedroom and the shower door all at once.

"Not at all." She lied again as Wolfgang came to loom over her. He pressed his forehead to hers and let his eyes slide shut, nuzzling against her just a little.

"I never would have left you hanging like that." He whispered, leaning up to cup her cheek. "I could never." He added. 

She let her eyes fall shut as well, tilting her face up towards him, making it that much easier for him to kiss her if he was going to. "You didn't want me. You turned me away." She reminded him, pressing in closer to him. She felt herself reaching up to grasp at his shirt, using it to anchor herself in a way she hadn't felt since the last time they'd been alone.

"I'll _always_ want you." He told her roughly, bringing his hands up to grab her hips and pull her closer to him. It was like the mere thought of him not wanting her was painful to him, and she could relate. He was under her skin in a way that no one else would ever, or could ever, be. "I don't deserve you." He added, and it sounded like a penance.

"Hey, you are not your father." She told him strongly. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. "Wolfgang. You are _not_ your father." She repeated, much softer than the first time, her hand on his cheek and waiting for him to open his eyes so he could see how much she believed in him.

"You don't know..." He started, sounding wrung out, turning his cheek into her palm and then kissing her wrist, like he couldn't help it. 

"I _do_ know." She reminded him, pressing her forehead to his again. "You are _not him_." She promised him. She knew with all of her heart that Wolfgang wasn't a monster like his father had been. Yes, he had done horrible things, but he lived with those things every day. People like his father did horrible things and then never thought of them again, that wasn't Wolfgang.

"I love you." He whispered, turning to kiss her palm. "I love you so much, Kala. It hurts." He sobbed out, clutching at her.

"I know." She hushed soothingly, running her fingers through his hair. "I know." She repeated, again and again, kissing his forehead, his cheeks, everywhere that he'd let her.

He clutched her tighter and then pulled away slightly, staring into her eyes with a fire she'd missed. They seemed to be pulled together, like they'd always been pulled together, and their lips met in a passionate kiss. She found her fingers scrabbling down to tug at his shirt, needing it off him. She felt a fire in her veins that she should have had with her husband, a need that she'd never feel for her husband, and she needed to feel Wolfgang's skin against hers as soon as possible.

"He doesn't deserve you." Wolfgang muttered, helping her get rid of his shirt and then fumbling with his pants. She'd seen him naked before, but she'd never seen him hard. He was definitely hard now. 

"Wolfgang." She whimpered, pulling him closer and kissing him again. She felt like her whole body was singing with its need to have him inside her, felt like she was burning from the inside out, and felt seared where she could feel his hardness pressed against her.

She fumbled behind her for the shower door, pulling away from it long enough to get it open. Wolfgang had his arms tight around her waist, holding her against him as he devoured her mouth with more passion than she'd ever thought she'd feel. All at once she felt herself stepping back under the spray of the water and being lifted to fall back onto his bed, Wolfgang crawling on after her. She felt his hands moving over her body, caressing her breasts, moving down to her sex. She cried out softly and threw her head back, her eyes rolling back as his fingers teased at her clit while his mouth sucked and bit at her neck. She'd never felt anything like this in her life.

Wolfgang made the trek down her body, kissing and licking and biting at spots here and there until, all at once, he was both kneeling before her in the shower, and down the other end of the bed between her splayed open thighs, looking up at her in adoration. He grasped her leg, hooking it over his shoulder in the shower and pushing it further out to the side in bed, but the feeling of his lips on her felt the same. Maybe amplified, as though she was feeling it twice, but the sensation was the same.

"Oh my gods and goddesses." She moaned, throwing her head back onto a soft pillow and a hard wall. In the shower, her hands reached up to grasp at the top of the shower door, while in bed she twisted her fingers into his sheets. She could feel his smirk against his and jabbed him with her heel, which just made him tongue at her harder. She gasped in pleasure as his tongue swirled and dipped and he sucked at just the right spots. She'd never felt anything this good, never in her life. She could feel and hear his groans against her and she didn't know if it was because he could feel her pleasure for himself or if he just enjoyed doing this to her. She had a feeling it was a little of both.

She felt him draw away a little bit and whimpered, not wanting him to go, but he hushed her soothingly and only used the space to move a finger up to tease at her opening. Soon he had two fingers inside her, pressing against a spot she knew Rajan had no hope of ever finding, and it was good, but she wanted more. She wanted so much more.

"Wolfgang. I need... please... I want you inside me." She begged and he groaned but stayed where he was, doubling his efforts. She gasped and scrambled for purchase, clutching at the sheets in his bed and knocking over shampoo bottles in the shower.

"This way first. I want you to come from my mouth first." He pulled back to tell her and that was it, she was a goner.

She only let herself cry out in pleasure in his bed, not wanting to draw attention to herself in her shower. But it was good. It was so good.

Once he'd worked her through her orgasm he burst up towards her, catching her lips again. She could taste herself on his mouth and it made her moan.

"You taste so good." He told her, whispering the words into her lips. "I could taste you forever and not get tired of that taste." He promised.

"I think I'd let you." She told him breathlessly, making him laugh. He nuzzled into her lovingly, pressing sweet kisses to her lips. She could feel him, still so hard, pressed against her, and she still wanted him inside her so badly it nearly hurt. "Wolfgang." She begged, pressing in closer to him.

"Shh, I've got you." He promised, kissing her sweetly again as he grasped himself to push inside her. 

She gasped because it felt so much better than when Rajan had done the same. Maybe it was from her recent orgasm, maybe it was because of the connection they shared, maybe it was just because it was him, but she wanted so much, much more than she'd wanted with Rajan.

"Please." She asked again, clutching at him tightly.

"I've got you." He assured her again, pulling back slightly and pushing in again. He repeated the move again and again and again, his thrusts getting slightly harder each time, the speed of them varying. She could feel their pleasure from both sides and she knew that no one would ever make her feel the way Wolfgang could. 

He moved at her pace, letting her tells let him know when to move faster, when to slow down, when to go harder. He kept leaning down to kiss her, kissing like he was drowning in her and it was the best thing he'd ever felt. She felt exactly the same. Soon his thrusts got sharper, got harder and faster, and she couldn't help but cry out with it. She clutched at him tightly, one arm clawing at his back and the other moving down to his ass, feeling it clenching as he drove into her, using her hold on it to pull him in harder.

"Fuck." He cried out, throwing his head back in pleasure. "Kala." He called, slamming his lips to hers as they both teetered in the edge. 

"Oh _fuck_." She called out, the curse slipping out of her lips making him grin because he knew that was his influence. 

They tumbled over the edge together, their pleasure in a feedback loop that made everything all that much stronger for both of them. They both called out in pleasure, Kala letting out a scream that she absolutely could not contain, no matter what.

Wolfgang eased them down, his hips still giving a few more twitching thrusts, as they breathed heavily against each other, cuddling in to one another, running their hands lovingly over each other's bodies, sharing soft and sweet kisses and kissing everywhere they could reach.

"I love you." They both said together, sharing a joyful smile and kissing once more.

A loud knock on the door jerked Kala from Wolfgang's embrace, leaving her standing alone, yet still thoroughly satisfied in her shower.

"Kala, my love, are you okay? I heard a scream." Rajan called from the other side of the door. Kala's breath hitched and she quickly shut off the water, which had long since run cold.

"Ah, yes. Yes, I'm fine. I just... there was a spider." She lied, hurrying out of the shower and picking up the towel she'd dropped earlier, wrapping it around her body.

"Do you need me to handle it?" He asked and she stifled a giggle at his choice of words.

"No. No it's okay. I handled it." She called back.

"You mean _I_ handled it." Wolfgang whispered in her ear, pressing a smirking kiss to her shoulder. She gasped and turned around to face him, swatting at him.

"Be quiet." She told him, letting him pull her in for one last smiling kiss before he vanished again.

**Author's Note:**

> Um, was it good? I'm nervous.


End file.
